Beautiful Nightmare
by NurseLintu
Summary: A story of our resident bad boy outside of Kingdom Hospital, he's been given another chance at life in the twenty first century, his memory erased, he is now a fifteen year old misfit. This Paul is an entirely different person, caring, artistic and in lov


_**Beautiful Nightmare**_

**Family Life**

**Kristia**

I walked home from school, dreading what awaited me.

My parents had been killed in a tragic car crash two years ago, and I had been in foster care since the incident.

The only thing is, my foster parents were not what they seemed. My foster dad was a heavy alcoholic, and my Mum a heroin addict.

I crept into the house and started my way up the stairs.

"Kristia, you little shit, where the fuck do you think you're going?" My Mum yelled. "Get your ass in the kitchen, right now,"  
I did as I was told.

"You look a fucking mess, where have you been?"

"I just come straight home from the school, ma'am,"

She was holding a huge meat cleaver. "You better not be lying to me, or there will be big trouble,"

I nodded and bowed my head.

"Get out of my sight,"

She turned back to her work.

I jumped onto my bed and hugged my teddy, Snowflake, whom I'd had since I was three years old. It was a Christmas present from my parents.

I had a little sink and mirror in my bedroom, a bed, closet, chest of drawers and that was about it.

I was feeling quite down again, and I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't. The pain and tears welled up inside of me, but like my feelings, I just couldn't release them.

I took off my coat, to reveal a bruise on one arm, and several self inflicted cuts, some deeper than others.

**Paul**

I walked into my house. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late,"

"Honey, your tea is on the counter,"

"Thanks, Mom,"

My dad came through. "Paul, I, uh, had a phone call today from your school,"

I nodded. "Was it anything bad?"

"You just need to catch up a bit in your Biology, that's all,"

"Okay. Sorry Daddy, I'll do it straight after tea,"

Dad nodded. "That's okay, son,"  
I grabbed my tea and went up to my room.

I put it on the side and sat by my desk. I had my notebook open on a page in which I had been doodling. It was a picture of a girl I had seen around school a lot lately. I couldn't get her off my mind. She was always with the other, I guess you could call them "Popular" ones, but she just stood out. Apart from being the only Finnish one, she just seemed detached, almost as if she was depressed, or afraid of something... My mind started spinning. I turned the page and started sketching again.

I sketched another picture of the girl, this time she was in a long, black, gothic dress, her hair piled up high on her head. She looked striking.

After a long while, I grew tired of drawing, and decided to slip off to bed.

I changed my clothes and got into bed.

**The Stupidity**

**Kristia**

I curled up in the corner of my room, my body shaking and convulsing. I'd only recently started on coke, and it hit me bad. I held my hand up, to me it just seemed a pale blur.

**Paul**

I tossed and turned in my bed. I was dreaming. It was the girl. She was sat in the corner of her room, shaking and convulsing. Her head fell backwards and hit the wall hard, and her eyes rolled back into her head. She started foaming at the mouth, and she sounded as if she was choking, but she was actually laughing. I awoke with a start. "Shit," I was covered in sweat from head to toe. I was shaking in fear. Not for myself, but for my beautiful young nightmare.

**Kristia**

I fell to the floor, still shaking violently, but the effects were wearing off.

I rocked side to side, laughing, laughing. I couldn't cry, so I laughed.

Suddenly, I heard rapid footsteps coming up the steps, and in ultimate terror, I ran across my room, dove into my bed, and hid under the covers, trembling, hoping whoever it was would believe that I was asleep.

**The Man**

**Kristia**

I heard heavy grunts, and a glass smashing against a wall.

Dad swung the door open. "What you laughin' at?" He slurred in his drunken state.

I didn't reply, only sighed gently.

"Don't you fucking pretend you're fucking asleep you foreign fuckhead!" He whipped the cover from over me, the cold hitting me like a wave. This cold was not from the temperature of the room, but from the man himself.

He was in a fiery temper, and I was terrified of what he was going to do.

He grabbed me and dragged me out of my bed by my ankle.

I hit my jaw and my head badly on the end of the bed.

He dropped me on the floor, and kicked me in the stomach. I curled up in pain.

"You don't fucking laugh at your parents, okay? I'll teach you to laugh at us!" He picked me up again, grabbed the collar of my top and swung me across the room, colliding me into the mirror. It shattered, and shards of it stuck into my skin. I lay there, beaten and bruised, but too scared to move. I heard him stagger up behind me. "Stop it!" I cried out. "Please, please stop it!"

He stopped.

I knew at all expense this was not a good thing. "You fucking talking to me? You fucking telling me what to do?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry!"

"You better fucking had be," His face twisted into a sick smile as I screamed in agony. He picked up his precious bottle, and smashed it on the floor next to me. "You fell down the stairs, okay?"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

He stormed out, screaming "Clear up that fucking mess," and slammed the door.

I lay there, shaking. The pain was unbearable. I just wanted it to stop. But I knew it wouldn't.

I don't know how long I lay there, but it felt like forever.

I think I passed out at one point.

I was seen by that bastard as a helpless little thing, his punch bag, something to take his drunken rage out on. I'd stuck with this for two years now, and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. Mum was just verbal with her abuse. All of my friends in school had realized a long time back that something wasn't right, but none of them really bothered to or wanted to get into it. They just left it at that I was either self abusing or just a klutz. It hurt me when I was round them, because they had so much, they had parents who loved them, who cared for them, yet they didn't seem to acknowledge just how lucky they were. They would complain about simple things like going without pudding last night, or their parents not letting them out to party.

I shakily got to my feet. Everything still hurt. I went to my little mirror above my sink, and looked in it. My face was in a bad state. I had a bruise on my throat, several on my face, and a few more from the bed and being thrown across the room.

I pulled a shard of broken mirror out of my cheek. I checked the rest of my body and pulled out any more that I found. I pulled up my shirt and saw bad bruising on my ribs.

My arms had managed to escape major injury, but there were a few cuts.

Tears ran down my face and stung the wounds. But I didn't care any more. The pain had practically become normal now. I was used to it.

I dragged myself across the room and pulled out a black full neck top and a pair of long, black trousers. I grabbed a pair of black shoes. That would have to do for tomorrow.

I sighed. Suddenly, I heard yelling.

**Dreamer**

**Paul**

I was again tossing and turning. I was dreaming of the girl again. This time, she was in real danger. I saw her being thrown across a room, colliding with something, I couldn't see what, it was so vague, but I knew it was her, the screaming was so loud it was almost silent.

I awoke with a start again. These nightmares were getting bad. Two in a night was not normal. Two in one night about the same girl. I was beginning to get really scared. I wished dearly that I could get to her, that I could somehow call out to her, and she would some running... looking perfect as always, and assure me she was okay. I didn't want to sleep again. Those dreams kept running through my head.

The look of terror on her face, I felt her pain, her suffering. She needed someone, she needed someone to love her, to tell her it's okay, someone to save her from whatever demonic force was ruining her life. I wanted to be that someone. I just hoped it what I had seen was only a nightmare.

**Kristia**

I wished it was all just a dream. I could hear yelling. It was my parents.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" My father bellowed.

I was still shaking.

When morning came, I went to the sink, and washed my face. The cuts had started to heal over already.

I washed my face, and applied a little make up, which mostly covered any cuts and bruises, and made me look presentable. I got dressed and went downstairs.

As I entered the kitchen, my Mum was sitting by the couch, with her head resting on it. She had a needle in her arm. My dad was sitting in the arm chair, face like thunder.

Mum choked out a few noises.

I grabbed a piece of bread.

"Kristia," My dad called.

I went in there.

"Straight home after school,"

"Yes, sir,"  
"And look out,"

I nodded. "Yes, sir,"

"Get out of my sight,"

I bowed my head and left.

**School Days**

**Paul**

I grabbed my school bag and ran.

I was so late in getting up, I had to catch another bus. As I sped round the corner, eyes on my destination, I almost fell as I saw the girl from my dreams. She stood there, head down, playing with her hands. She stood away from everyone else, her back turned to them.

I advanced towards her.

When she saw me coming towards her, she backed off quickly, looking away.

"Hey," I said. "It's okay," She didn't move or reply. "I want to be your friend," _Nice one, you dork._

She still didn't react.

I don't know why I said it, or how, even, but I just blurted out, "I really like you,"

She looked at me. "What?"

"I, uh, I really like you," I stuttered. I put my hand out. "I'm Paul,"

Eventually, she offered her hand out. It was shaking.

I took her hand, and suddenly had a horrible flash of what had happened the previous night. I stood there, my eyes wide, rigid.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah..." I studied her, and saw she was standing awkwardly. "Um, are you okay?"  
"Ei, kiitos," She replied quickly.

"Um..."

The bus pulled up.

She started towards it.

**Kristia**

In school, I sat in my chair. Everything hurting.

"What happened to your face, Kristia?" The teacher asked.

"I fall," I replied. "Down stairs into mirror,"

She nodded, frowning. "Do you want to go and get it seen to?"

I shook my head.

"At least get that wound on your face cleaned; it's bleeding." She touched my back and I yelped, she drew her hand away quickly.

"Catch me offguard," I smiled.

"It's okay. Sorry. Uh, yeah, just go get that cleaned up, yeah?"

I nodded, and got up from my seat. I felt everyone staring at me.

I left the classroom and started off down the corridor.

**Paul**

I sat in my seat, playing with my pencil. I snapped it. "Fuck this,"

The teacher looked up sharply. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Morlock," She said, affronted.

"I'll be back," I left the classroom, regardless of the teacher's threats.

I ran down the corridor after Kristia.

I caught up with her. "Hey," She didn't seem to acknowledge my presence. "I know you didn't fall,"

She looked at me, then looked away again. She turned into the toilets, and I followed her.

She started cleaning the cut on her face.

"I think you should get the nurse to do that,"

She ignored my advice.

"Kristia, please," I said.

She stopped and looked at me. "What do you want?"

"I care about you, Kristia. I'm worried. I had..." I sighed, realizing how stupid this was going to sound. "I had dreams, last night. And when we shook hands earlier, I saw things, terrible things. I saw you, on the floor in the corner of your room having a fit, I saw you being thrown across a room into... something, I saw everything, Kristia. I felt your pain,"

She had stopped in her tracks. She was now staring at me. "How did... what the fuck you talk about?" She turned away.

"Kristia, I know," I said, getting desperate. "It's your parents who beat you up. All this about you getting in fights and falling down stairs is a load of bollocks,"

She shook her head, laughing. "You have no clue," Her laugh changed into a cry. "You have no fucking clue what you talk about,"

**The Embrace**

**Lauri**

Suddenly, she threw herself at me.

I felt a sudden, terrible desire to take advantage of her, while she was in this whimpering, childlike state.

_No Paul, how could you even think it?_ My angry conscience scolded. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms round her. I embraced her, in all her crying, ruined glory.

As she pushed herself closer against me, I swallowed. I wanted her so badly, but I didn't know how to tell her.

She hugged her arms against her chest, and buried her face in my chest.

I felt her breasts touch my chest, and I had a hard time keeping myself under control.

**Kristia**

His embrace was warm and caring, and it made me feel good. I felt I could trust him, this random stranger, more than I could trust anyone I knew. I felt a strange desire for him. It was uncalled-for and peculiar. As he hugged me closer, I felt a sudden urge to just kiss him.

I moved my head and looked at him.

He had a beautiful face, glittering emerald green eyes, soft yet relatively mature features, soft, voluptuous kissable lips. He was all I could ever ask for. And his bizzare spikey bleach blonde hair just finished off the touch.

I cracked a smile.

**So Begins...**

**Paul**

My heart melted as her broken face somehow formed a smile. Her smile was dazzling, her beauty was dazzling. I felt as if I had fallen in love. My eyes moved from hers down to her lips. My heart rate started to rise as we drew closer to one another. Her lips parted slightly, and I buzzed. I was so close to my dream, but something was holding me back. My eyes flicked round her face, and I saw the abuse she had been put through. She had bad bruising, one in particular. It was dark and angry, and looked exceedingly painful, but she barely seemed to notice it. I imagined she was used to it by now. I had only been here a few weeks, but I had heard rumors of her real parents having died two years ago in a car crash, and since then, she'd been severely depressed, and self harming. As all of this was running through my mind, her lips touched mine, and she kissed them softly. Her lips felt heavenly against mine. I kissed her back lightly, then I chewed her bottom lip gently, then I ran my tongue over her lips. She pulled away suddenly.

**Kristia**

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"No," He replied quickly, "no... don't apologize... it's... fine," He kissed me again, he took my bottom lip again, and then he started to gently push his tongue into my mouth occasionally.

Finally, our tongues collided and we got into a serious, full on kiss. I felt his breathing get heavier, and he pulled me closer still. He pushed me against the wall, and started pushing up closer. Suddenly, he moaned and spun away. "I'm sorry,"

I stayed up against the wall. I smiled. "It okay,"

He turned round. "Was I too pushy?"  
I shook my head. "Not at all," I smiled and pulled him back towards me. "I was enjoying that,"

He looked worried, so I smiled. "Honestly. It okay."

**Paul **

I sighed. I wanted her so bad. To have her in my arms, and be unable to embrace her, and give us both true pleasure and happiness was difficult.

Being so close to her was difficult. I pulled away from her. "You should really get that wound cleaned," I took her hand. "Come on,"  
"I don't want to," She protested.

"Come on," I assured her. "I'll be there. I won't let them do anything you don't want them to,"

She sighed. "Okay,"

**Revealed**

**Paul**

In the room, I watched as she sat on the bed. She lay down, wincing.

The nurse went over to the sink and washed her hands, then got out a fresh pair of latex gloves. She grabbed a few other things and went to Kristia. I went to her side, and held her hand.

The nurse dropped something, and Kristia jumped out of her skin.

I frowned. She was terrified, and I felt it. I put my other hand on hers, and stroked hers gently. "It's okay, baby,"

The nurse started to clean out a cut on her side, and Kristia barely winced. She moved back to the tray and picked something up.

Kristia was trembling. "No needles." She said, "No stitch,"

"But the wound is huge,"

"It heal better alone," Kristia said.

The nurse nodded, not convinced. "Now, does anywhere else hurt?"

Kristia shook her head. "Nowhere else,"

The nurse touched her stomach, and Kristia sat up quickly. "I'm fine, kiitos," She got off the bed, her hand slipping loose from mine.

I felt cold and empty and alone when she did that. I felt a barrier build up around me.

Kristia headed quickly towards the door, then turned round. "Paul,"

I was already looking at her.

She held her hand out.

I went to her, like a disciple to his leader.

Kristia nodded at the nurse and smiled. "Kiitos,"  
The nurse nodded back, and forced a smile, confused, and unconvinced by Kristia's actions.

**Kristia**

I strode down the corridor. I couldn't let anyone find out. Paul knew about it, I don't know how he did, but he did. I couldn't let anyone else find out.

I stopped abruptly and turned to him. "You say nothing to no one," I said. "You promise?"

Paul opened his mouth.

"I want your word, Paul," I demanded.

"Ok-Okay," Paul replied. "I promise,"

I sighed.

**Paul**

I could see the desperation and despair on her face. I wanted to hold her, I wanted to reassure her, but I knew it would make no difference. She was delicate now, but she was building up. I know she had answered back to her father last night, something she never would have done before, and it showed that she was growing up, and learning to defend herself. It could also cause a lot of trouble, and if worst came to worse, her father was much bigger and stronger than her. She didn't stand a chance. Just thinking about it upset me. I wanted to go and kill that bastard myself, but I knew that would only make matters worse. If they could get worse, my beautiful angel was being tortured and abused at the hand of the one man she should have trust in. But he was an alcoholic, and that stuff did bad things to you. I learned that from my uncle, when he'd been boozing, and he came back home. He started beating my aunt in front of me. I was five years old at the time, and I called the police. He'd caught me, and thrown me against a wall.

Kristia's beautiful wolf like eyes were staring at the floor, tears welling up behind them, but she refused to let them fall. I pulled her close to me, and I wrapped my arms round her.

She did the same back.

**Homewards **

**Paul**

"Let's go home," I said. "To somewhere; I don't want to be here,"

She nodded.

I took her back to my house, which was empty, and both of my parents were out working. "My parents aren't home until tomorrow night,"

She smiled.

I went into the kitchen and made us both tea.

I brought the teas into the living room and set them down on the table.

I sat on the couch next to her.

We sat close, and she put her legs over mine, sitting sideways on the couch. We started to kiss.

I ran my hands down her chest, and then placed my hand on her arm. She winced. "I'm sorry,"

She continued kissing me.

I pushed her down on to the couch, and I lay on top of her, kissing her passionately. I got up, and lead her up to my room. She switched the light off leaving only the light of the moon to let us see one another.

I pushed her down on to my bed, and climbed over her.

I kissed her, then I made my way down. She sat up and took off her top. I kissed her graceful body, and I moved back up. My eyes widened as I realized I couldn't control my body's reaction to how aroused I was.

She smiled, and unbuttoned my shirt. I took it off.

When we were finally down to nothing, I looked at her. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked.

She smiled. "I've never wanted anything more,"

I lay down on her, my heartbeat racing, my chest heaving. I couldn't believe it, this Finnish beauty was with me, she wanted me. I felt fantastic. I kissed her, and pinned her arms above her head, and I entered her. I buzzed as I did so, and I started, slowly at first, then more rapidly, thrusting my manhood into her delicate little frame.

I felt the climax coming, and I put my head down by hers, driving myself deeper and deeper into my love.

She moaned, and her eyes rolled back into her head. I smiled and I saw the pleasure on her face. I had achieved what I set out to. I wanted to give her pleasure, I wanted to make her happy.

I shuddered as the climax came, and I collapsed on her.

I was still inside her, and I didn't want to come out. Ever.

She lay there beneath me, her legs open for my entrance, her eyes shut, panting.

**Kristia**

It was the best I had ever had. I'd had a moment of pure happiness with that boy, and I didn't know how to thank him for it. A moment of clarity. He was still inside me, and I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to leave me at all. I wanted to be with him always.

The rest of the night, we spent just holding one another.

We didn't need sex, each other was enough.

I was so in love with him. I had always thought it impossible to fall in love so quickly, but I knew what I felt. That was unlike any other sex I'd previously had; it wasn't just random spontaneous sex with someone due to a want, it had meant something, it had meant a lot. I just hoped he felt the same way.

**Paul**

For the first time, I felt sex had a meaning. It wasn't just to get pregnant, or just for fun, but it was two people, so in love they want to be as close to one another as is possible. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to be with her all the time. But I knew that wasn't possible.

**Kristia**

The next day, in school, I was in class. My mind was on the previous night.

I was still in pain from what my father had done to me. Shit my father, I had promised him I'd be home early. But I hadn't gone home at all.

I ran out of class, and ran all the way home.

When I entered, my Mum was in the kitchen, trying to make tea, but shaking violently.

"You little fuck," My father snarled, "Where the fuck do you think you were last night?"

"A friend fell ill. I stay with her for the night,"

He narrowed his eyes. "What's happened to you? Something's changed."

"Nothing, sir," I replied.

He belted me across the face. "You dare do it again, I'll show you real pain,"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir," I replied. "It..." My mind went blank. "Not happen again," I got annoyed with the language barrier sometimes. It was annoying, as I couldn't have a normal conversation with a person because my English wasn't 100.

"Now why the fuck aren't you in school?"  
"I'm on a break, sir," I replied. "I come back to tell you."

"Get back there,"

I turned on my heels and left the house, my face pounding.

**Play Time!**

**Paul**

I missed her already. I could smell her scent on my clothes, and it was driving me wild. I just stared at the clock, watching the seconds tick by until, finally, the bell rang. I leapt out of my desk, grabbed my stuff and ran. I ran to my locker, shoved my stuff in there, slammed it shut, locked it, then turned round.

My beautiful angel was stood behind me. She smiled.

I smiled back. I outstretched my arms, and pulled her towards me.

We smiled as our bodies came together, the way they were supposed to be.

I kissed her gently. "How did it go?"  
"Better than I thought," She replied, a slight hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Good," I kissed her again. I kissed her more deeply this time, and eventually, regretfully, pulled away. "I want you to tell me if he does anything again, okay?"

She didn't move. I felt her body freeze up.

"Hey?"

She was staring.

I turned to see what she was staring at, but couldn't see anything.

She was trembling.

**Visions**

**Kristia**

My dad strode towards me, whiskey bottle in one hand, baseball bat in the other. "I'm gonna get you, Nordic shithead,"

I cowered in terror. "What have I done, sir? I sorry,"

"Sorry?" He bellowed. "You killed your fucking Mum, that's more than sorry!" He raised the baseball bat and brought it straight down on my head. I screamed and fell to the floor.

**Paul**

I don't know what she had seen, but her face was terror struck, and she was quaking.

I fell to my knees by her side, and shook her. "Kristia! You're okay, baby,"

Everyone was crowding round, staring. I stroked her head. "It's okay baby," I caught sight of something on my hand. Blood. I looked at her head, and saw blood trickling. "Shit," I cradled my baby, close to me, hoping the sound of my heartbeat would calm her. I looked at the spectators. "Yeah, you can fuck off now,"

They all started to file off, muttering things. I heard one full-of-himself twat say, "Well she's a fucking foreigner, they're all fucking weird. I'd shag her though," Him and his friend laughed.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. I was tempted to get up and lay into him right now, but I had to look after Kristia. I stroked her hair again, and rocked her gently. "Hey, baby, you're okay."

**Kristia**

I heard what he was saying to me, but I couldn't reply. Whatever had just happened to me I do not know. But it felt real, it looked real, but I knew it wasn't. Those words ran through my head "You killed your fucking Mum,"

Little did I realize I was saying this aloud.

He raised my head. "What?"

I tried to look into his eyes, but I couldn't focus. Everything started going blurry, then it started to blot out and go black.

**Back To The Nurse**

**Paul**

She went limp in my arms. "Kristia?" I shook her. "Baby?"

She did not reply. I picked her up in my arms, and carried her to the nurse.

I burst in through the door. "You have to do something," I placed her gently on the bed, and brushed her hair out of her face. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but she collapsed, then she was just blank, she couldn't talk, anything, then she just passed out," I held on to her hand tight, hoping somehow to bring her back.

The nurse checked her vital signs.

She pulled up the sleeve on the other arm, to reveal a gash on her wrist. "Oh good lord," She pulled up the sleeve even more to reveal more like it. She pulled the other sleeve up, only to find more.

She went to her stomach, and pulled the bottom of her top up. Bruises, bruises, bruises. Everywhere, there were bruises. There were lots of cuts too. The nurse pulled the trouser legs up too, just to reveal yet more damage. To see what that bastard had done to my baby, my love, made me so angry. I squeezed her hand. I studied her arms, and I started to see patterns develop. There were no normal self harm scars, they were symbols. I don't know what they meant, but I was pretty certain they were a cry for help.

She started to come around. "No, no... please don't..."

I thought she was talking about her father.

"Cover me, please," She said. "I not want people to see what have I done..." She barely opened her eyes.

The blood on her head had nearly vanished.

I frowned.

She squeezed my hand. "I didn't want you to see this," She took a breath. "Is why I had light off other night,"

Her accent was really strong, and she was stuttering a lot.

"I must get home. I think Ma in trouble," She sat up.

"I really don't recommend you go anywhere, Miss," The nurse said, moving forwards. "Especially with those..."  
"You had no right to explore my body when I was not conscious. I attain those bruises from taking a tumble down stone spiral steps and crashing into a large mirror the other night. And yes, some are self harm, but that is an entirely different story; it is something I must get through myself. Good day," All of her incompetence in English appeared to vanish for that moment, and her accent barely showed. With that she stormed out.

I followed quickly after her. "Kristia,"

**Kristia**

I spun around. "What?"

He sighed. "I really don't think you're ready to go home,"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry baby," He took my hand, and looked into my eyes, "I care about you, okay?"

"If you care, then you let me go," I replied, "I must go back to Mama,"

He nodded, resignedly. "Okay. But anything happens, you come straight to me,"

I nodded. I didn't like lying to my beautiful boy, but I had to. I couldn't let him find out what was going down tonight. "I'll miss you, okay,"

He nodded. "I'll miss you, too,"

**Paul**

As I watched her half stride half limp away from me, I knew something wasn't right. There had been a tone in her voice. She had never before said she loved me, and she'd said it as if it could be the first and last time it happened.

I wanted to run after her, drag her back, but I knew she needed to do this.

**Not Alone**

**Kristia**

I entered my house, to be greeted by the stench of whiskey, and bodily odor. My Dad was in the back garden, axing logs. He did it in a shaky, frustrated manner. Something wasn't right.

I checked the bathroom and the living room. No Mum. Something definitely wasn't right.

I ran up the stairs and checked their room. No sign of her again.

By now, I was really scared.

I checked the bathroom, but she wasn't in there.

Only my room remained.

I crept down the hallway, towards my door. I touched the cold brass of the doorknob, took a breath, and twisted it.

My Mum was making my bed. She was shaking badly.

This was unusual. My Mum never even came into my room.

"Ma'am?" I said. She ignored me, and carried on smoothing my bedsheets. I stepped towards her, cautiously. "Ma'am?" I said again.

She swung round, taking my little doll with her, and throwing it at me. It hit me square in the face. "What?" She yelled.

My nose bled, but I ignored it. "What seems to be problem, ma'am?"

She was shaking. "Nothing, I'm just fine," She was standing profile to me.

"Ma'am, look at me,"

"No," She grumbled.

"Please," I had been making my way over to her.

Slowly, she turned to me.

I was shocked by what I saw. There was a huge bruise on her face, surrounding a giant burn. "What happened?"

"I fell," She replied quickly.

I shook my head. "It was Papa; he did it."

She stayed silent.

"With what? An iron?"

She looked at me quickly, frowning. "Leave me alone,"

I wanted to stay, but I knew she needed to be alone. I nodded. "I'm sorry,"

**Obsession?**

**Paul**

I couldn't concentrate. I was worried about Kristia.

I stared out of the window.

The teacher was stood right next to me.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Morlock. Are you planning to do any work?"

I snapped back into reality. "Uh, sorry, yes, sir..." I looked at my paper. We had a practice English paper. I muttered something under my breath. The teacher glared at me.

I opened the page.

There was a list of options, all seemingly boring. I wished there was something about love, or an option for describing something magnificent you had seen.

There was, however, an option;

_Describe a recent event, which has changed your views in any way_

I knew what I was going to write.

I started; _I had seen her round school a lot. There seemed to be a magical air about her, but I couldn't place it. Apart from the fact she was Finnish. The first time I saw her, I fell for her; her beautiful large icy blue wolf eyes, her long black hair, her pale white skin, her dazzling smile. But also, I knew something wasn't right. She always seemed detached, as if she had personal demons following her wherever she went..._

**Kristia**

In the kitchen, I watched my father for a moment.

He threw the ax into a tree and turned to the logs.

I drew back, afraid of him seeing me. "Paul, I wish you were here," I filled the kettle, and put it on the boil. "Paul,"

My father stomped in, tracking filthy footprints across the floor.

He threw the logs down by the fire. He turned round, and looked at me, hate in his eyes.

"Would you like cup of tea, sir?"

He made some kind of grunting noise, and sat down.

The kettle boiled, and I made the tea.

I took the tea to my father, he snatched it from my hands and put it down on the table. He sat back in his chair, and said something inaudible.

I took a cup of tea up to my Mum. "Paul," I whispered.

She was still in my room, almost obsessively stroking the bedsheets. "It's okay, ma'am, I sort my room out tonight," I pushed the cup towards. "Have a break. I make tea,"

She looked at me. Something resembling a smile crossed her face. "Thank you," She said.

I could have died.

She took the tea from my hands gently, and sat down on my chair. Her hands shook.

I sat on my bed.

She shot a look at me. "Thank you for making my bed,"

She nodded. Her hand shook as she raised the cup to her lips.

I was about to leave, when I heard a crash. I spun round to see my Mum on the floor.

I rushed to her side, and called her name.

She was having some kind of a seizure. A viscous fluid was coming from her mouth and nose. Her breathing was loud and labored.

I turned her on to her side and did my best to hold her down. "Ma'am! Ma'am can you hear me?"

Her eyes were rolled right back, and by now, she was foaming at the mouth.

Once she had calmed down, I put a pillow under her head and covered her. "Okay, Ma'am, stay here. I call ambulance," I made sure she could breathe. "Don't move,"

**Flashing Lights**

**Paul**

I frowned as I saw an ambulance whistle past the school, sirens blaring.

It was heading towards the hospital.

I felt something inside of me twinge.

I knew something was wrong with Kristia.

**Kristia**

I sat by my Mum's side, holding her hand.

The nurse came in, and put her hands on my shoulders. "I think you'd better leave, now,"

I shook my head.

"Come on, go home, get some rest,"

Reluctantly, I left my Mum, a feeling of guilt overcoming me.

All I wanted was Paul with me. I knew he would make me feel better. I knew he would make all my problems dissolve, even if it were only for an instant.

As I walked down the street on this bitterly cold night, hugging myself, shielding my body from the cold, I heard a familiar call.

I turned to see my beautiful young man running towards me.

**Paul**

"Kristia," I called. I ran to her, and wrapped my arms around her. Her face was tear stained. "What's happened?"  
"My Mum isn't well," She buried her head in my chest, and I held on to her tight.

"It's okay, baby, she'll be okay,"

**Taken Away**

**Kristia**

He took me back to his for a while.

He found a note on the table from his parents.

_We've gone out for a while. We'll be back at 10. Love you xXx Mum and Dad_

I sighed as I read the end of the note.

Paul sensed my pain, and hugged me closer. "Hey, come on," He tugged gently at my arm.

He took me into a large room, hidden at the back of the house.

It was huge, and well furnished. The walls were a warm red colour, the carpet and suite cream, and the tables and chairs a rich red colour. At the back of the room was a pool table.

I stared in awe at the beauty of the place.

Paul stared in awe at the beauty of me. I looked at him. "Wow,"

He smiled. He went to me, and kissed me tenderly.

I kissed him back, things already fading in my mind.

**Paul**

Again, I wanted her so badly. With all my previous girlfriends, I had never felt this way before.

I wanted to be with her, touch her, hold her, every moment of every day.

We made our way across the room, bumping into several things on the way.

We knocked over a vase of flowers.

"Oops," Kristia said.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled at her, and bent her backwards over the pool table. I kissed her neck.

**Apart**

**Kristia**

We made love on that pool table for hours.

I was now standing by the door to my house.

I looked up at the impending doom of the dark house, and entered. The noise hit me instantly. And the smell even more so. I knew that, in my Mum's absence, my father had invited over his boozing buddies.

I peeked into the living room, and saw easily 10 guys, ages ranging from 20 up to 50 or so, all drinking and laughing.

I scuttled up to my room, and threw my stuff down on my bed.

I looked in the mirror. My face was healing up. There was just a long scab on my cheek. It looked horrible, but healthy. I cleaned up quickly.

**Paul**

I was lying on my bed, daydreaming. Totally unaware of the pictures of Kristia that littered my floor, and totally unaware of the fact that my Mum was stood at my bedroom door, staring round my room, looking unimpressed.

"Paul," She demanded

I jumped out of my skin. "Yes, sorry, ma,"

"What do you call this... oblivion," She grabbed a picture from the floor. Her face changed. "Anyone in particular?"

I looked around, feeling a little awkward.

"Girlfriend?" She asked. "Paul, I honestly don't mind,"

I nodded. "Yes, she's my girlfriend."  
"She nice?"

"Very,"

"You should bring her over soon," My Mum suggested. "I'd like to meet her,"

I thought of the state of her face.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Um, well... she's had a little accident recently..." I explained.

"You don't want to bring her over?"

"No, no... she's just bruised her face badly," I replied. "Just don't ask her about it,"

My Mum's face went stern for a moment. "Okay," She indicated my room. "I want this tip cleared by the morning, or you aren't going anywhere all weekend,"  
I nodded. "Okay,"

**The House Of Torment **

**Kristia**

I lay in my bed, half asleep. The light of the moon cut in to my room, across my pillow, so it was nearly impossible to sleep.

It was nearly three in the morning, and I hadn't had a wink of sleep.

I was oblivious to the men creeping in to my room.

All of a sudden, I felt my blanket whipped from atop me, and a heavy weight landed square on me. At first, I thought it was my dad.

I struggled to move, but I was pinned down. I smelled the stench of whiskey and beer. "What are you..." A warm hand clamped over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

I felt my trousers being pulled down, then a heavy weight land on me, and he began.

I screamed and struggled, but to no avail.

The next guy had his 'turn' and I heard a familiar laugh. My Dad. He had been stood there, the whole time, watching me being violated. All he did was stand there and laugh hysterically.

This guy pulled out, and with sudden, unknown strength, I hit them both away and ran to the window, screaming Paul's name at the top of my lungs.

**Escape**

**Paul**

I awoke, screaming, my love had been raped, and I had seen it.

**Kristia**

I was shaking, and terrified, I felt dirty and used. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me.

My dad edged towards me, drunk as always, he laughed. "Are you okay, hunbun?"

"You can fuck off," I said.

His face practically morphed, and he leapt at me. He tackled me to the ground.

I kicked off of me, and I punched him and kicked him several times. "I hope you fucking burn!" I screamed at all of them.

"You can't get away from us, Kristia," One of them sneered.

"Yeah?" I turned and jumped out of the window.

**Paul**

I was running and running, ignoring the screams of my parents, and the barking dogs. "Kristia!" Inaudible to the normal human ear, I heard her scream my name back.

I ran for what seemed liked miles, and I finally found her.

We ran into one another's arms.

"Paul," She cried. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything,"

"I know baby," I reassured her, "I know, but I'm here now,"

She drew back, again, tears staining her cheeks. "I love you, Paul,"

This took me by surprise. Without thinking, I replied; "I love you, too, baby," I squeezed her hand. "Come with me," I wrapped my arm round her, wanting so desperately to shield her from everything, but knowing I couldn't. She had seen too many bad things in her life, and I knew this was the time. I took her back to mine.

My parents were just about to start yelling, when they saw Kristia in my arms.

My Mum instinctively ran towards her. "What's wrong, honey?"

Kristia cowered away from her, trembling in my arms.

Tears were streaming down my face, and clouding my vision.

She fell to the floor, weak in terror. I went down with her.

"Paul, what's wrong with her?"

I looked at her, and felt tears burn my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth, so I kept quiet.

**Meeting The Girlfriend**

**Kristia**

I didn't understand. How could he do that to me? I was again completely oblivious to my surroundings.

I couldn't hear Paul's Mum's soothing words, and I didn't realize I was in their house, lying on the couch.

"Paul," I said, "Where's Paul?"

He squeezed my hand. "I'm here, baby, I'm with you," He kissed my forehead.

**Paul**

My Mum looked at me strangely, then looked back at Kristia again. "That is not from a fall,"

I glared at my Mum. "Go get her something to drink, Mum,"

Looking a little indignant, she did as I told her to.

I looked at my love. It hurt me to see her like this; she was shaking uncontrollably, tears gushing down her face like streams. I stroked her face. "I'm sorry," I put my head down by hers. "I'm so sorry,"

My Mum came back in with a glass of water.

I sat up. "Baby, we got some water for you. You have to drink something,"

She shook her head.

"For me," I pleaded. "Please,"

Slowly, she sat up. She wiped her eyes dry, and took the glass. She choked down a few gulps, then handed it back.

"Are you okay to talk?" My Mum asked.

Kristia just stared at the floor.

"Who did this to you?"

Kristia suddenly started laughing.

My Mum frowned.

"My dad," She said, "He not my Dad..." Again her accent was showing. "He a fucking alcoholic... my Ma, she a drug addict, heroin. So I take the crack, and he try to kill me. He done this... did this before... but it just him. This time he have accomplices. He make them rape me this time. They hurt me badly. But I hurt me worse. Her and him both hurt me. They throw things, and they hit... They do not love me, I'm Finnish scum, Nordic fuckhead."

What I understood of this horrified me.

"You're Finnish?"

Kristia turned to me. "Paul," She grabbed my hand. "You love me?"

I nodded. "More than life,"

She smiled. "Come with me," She got up and headed towards the door.

She was delerious. When we got outside, she ran down the path, and down the road. I didn't know where we were going.

She ran like a child towards a sweet store, yet I sensed terror in her stride. She wasn't running to something, she was running from something. She was running from here, from that house, from her parents.

I felt I ought to stop her, but something told me to keep going. And I did.

**All Aboard**

**Kristia**

I didn't know where I was leading him, but I knew where I wanted to land up. And finally, we did.

I looked up the train times.

"Kristia," Paul said, finally. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm getting away from here, I'm getting away from my life, everything,"  
Before he had a chance to reply, I kissed him. I looked him straight in the eye. "Paul, please,"

The train arrived. He hesitated, then came with me.

**Paul**

On the train, I held both of her hands. I wanted to be as close to her as possible. What I had seen tonight had terrified me beyond belief, and I knew running away was the right thing to do.

I glanced at the toilet cubicle, and wicked ideas crossed my mind. But I knew she was in no state for it.

She was still in shock, I stared at her vacant, staring face. Her eyes were set on nothing in particular, but I could tell she was reliving what had happened.

"Kristia," I whispered in her ear. She didn't respond. I put my hand on her thigh and kissed her tenderly. She snapped back into reality. She looked in to my eyes, her soul seemed to cry out to me. I pulled her towards me, and hugged her close to me. "It's okay, baby,"

For a long while after that night, we didn't have sex, and every time we got anywhere near it, she would back out.

I knew she liked it, she was just so delicate after the incident.

We had sex a couple of times, and each time we did, she had cried, not tears of upset, but tears of anguish and terror.

**Recovery Takes Time **

**Kristia**

I almost resented myself, because every time we had any intimate time together, I just cried and cried and cried. I enjoyed it, and I loved Paul more than anything, but when we had sex, I didn't see my baby's beautiful face; it was the faces of those drunken men that night. But Paul was gentle, and he didn't push me into anything. He would reassure me, telling me it was okay, it was all in the past now, I was safe, that he loved me. I understood that.

A few weeks, a few months, in fact had passed, and we didn't have sex. We just settled for kissing, and intimate touches.

That particular night, we were in the scabby room in the scabby London hotel we could afford to stay in.

Paul was in the bedroom, messing about with the TV. "Stupid crappy piece of junk," I heard him grumbling, over the splashes of water that coursed down my body, caressing my skin. I was in the shower, and just about to get out, when I looked up to see Paul stood right by the cubicle. I opened the door, and he came in, wearing just his boxers, grinning.

I smiled. "You okay, baby?"

He nodded. "I'm fantastic," He pressed me against the wall, and stroked his hand across the skin on my stomach. "You?"

I smiled. "Great," He kissed me passionately, pressing himself up closer to me.

I felt his erection press against me, and I found myself getting aroused already.

He caressed my breasts with his hands, then ran his hand down my body, and slipped his fingers inside of me. He massaged my clit, and kissed me, our tongues flicking into each other's mouths.

**But It's Worth The Wait!**

**Paul**

I played around inside of her for a while, and I felt her getting wetter.

I longed to pleasure her, but most of all, I longed to make her happy. Her life had been ruined when she was 14 years old, her parents, the people closest to her had died, her friends had left her, and those who didn't barely seemed to realize she existed. Her new parents, or the people who took their place, had abused her physically, and scarred her mentally forever. I wanted to help heal those scars, I wanted to take away her pain, I wanted to give her a new life.

I slipped my fingers out of her, and grabbed her hand, and took her into the bedroom. She lay on the bed, pulling me down on to her.

I kissed her, almost afraid to do anything more.

She ran her hands over my body, then down my stomach; I gulped as my boxers came off.

She massaged my thighs, taking control on the top, kissing her way down my body. She gave me the most amazing head, and stopped before I came, I felt unworthy of her heavenly touch.

She came back up to my level, and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm ready," She rolled on to the bed beside me, again pulling me on top of her, but this time with more intent.

I lay on top of her, so close to entering. I couldn't control my excitement, but I hesistated. "Are you sure,"

She nodded. "Yes,"  
I nodded, and pushed inside her, goosepimples covering my body. I shivered.

She wrapped her arms round me, holding me for security. I felt her shaking, and her breathing pattern grow irregular.

I continued thrusting gently into her, afraid to hurt her or frighten her. Although in her life, I was certain she had seen and felt and been through much worse.

I felt my pleasure coming, and I looked at my love. Her eybrows were raised, her delicate lips arched downwards, I kissed her. "It's okay baby," A tear fell from her eye. I brushed it away, then I closed my eyes, and sped up my actions. As I climaxed, I again looked at her, and I squeezed her hand. She smiled. Her eyes closed, and I felt her relax. A terrible thought came to my head, but I heard her breathe.

I didn't move; I just lay there on top of her, holding her one hand, whilst the other was round me.

We lay there all night.

**Brand Spakin New**

**Kristia**

When we woke up in the morning, I felt refreshed. I don't know what had happened, but I felt happy, alive. I awoke with a smile. I saw my darling asleep by my side. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you," I remebered last night, how he had been so sweet, so gentle. He hadn't wanted to hurt me. He took it slowly, and didn't push me into anything. I had known it was the right time, and I was right. It had been perfect. Like the first time we'd ever had sex, only better.

I hadn't felt scared, and the man I was having sex with was my boyfriend. It was Paul. It wasn't one of those drunken men, or my foster father for that matter.

As for my parents, I had gone back a little while ago. My Mum had recovered from her heroin overdose, and had been clean for a while, and had also found herself another man, one who didn't beat her. My father had been put in jail for child abuse, rape and indecent assult towards my Mum. The two guys who had raped me had luckily, had been drink driving one night, and wrapped themselves round a lamppost. As for the others, I didn't know. Nor did I much care. To be honest, I hoped they too were dead.

I was lying on my side, facing Paul, when he turned over, his eyes open, and looked straight into mine. He smiled.

"Hey baby,"

I smiled back. "Hey,"

"Are you okay?" He asked, a trace of worry present in his voice, "Did you sleep well?"  
"I'm fantastic," I replied. "I slept very well." I kissed him.

He kissed back. He pulled back. "Was last night okay?"  
"Last night was amazing," I replied. "It was magical,"

He smiled. He kept silent, and closed his eyes.

I admired his now maturing beauty.

I had to work that day, and I wasn't sure I could survive the whole shift without seeing him, without being with him. But I had to earn money, so we could stay in this crummy hotel.

**Paul**

The whole day she was at work. By the time she got home, I felt I was being torn to pieces. I felt her outside the door, dove to it and swung it open. I pulled her inside the room and kissed her madly, then hugged her. "I've missed you,"

She looked around the room. "I see,"

In her absence, I had been obsessively tidying. I had also been out and bought candles and a few other essentials.

I had candles all around the room, and they were all lit.

It was dark outside, and a storm was raging.

Kristia looked windswept, wet and worn out.

**Night, Night, My Love **

**Kristia**

He took me to the bed and sat me down.

He brought me a glass of water.

"Baby," I said, "Sit down,"

He did as I told him. He held my hand, and looked into my eyes, desparation screaming out of them.

I realized just how much he had actually missed me. I was flattered. "It's okay; I'm here,"

He sighed. "I just... I really missed you. You were gone forever,"

I smiled. "Not quite,"  
"It felt like it," He said.

I put my hand on his. "I'm here now, I promise. And it's Christmas break, so I have two weeks off. You have me to yourself for two weeks. Use the time wisely,"

A happy child like grin crossed his face. He no longer looked mature.

I smiled. "Stop it,"

He carried on.

I pushed him playfully down on to the bed, and I sat on him, and pinned his arms above his head.

It was from then that we started.

The Christmas vacation was the best time of our lives. We spent every second of it together. We had some playful nights, some passionate. But all were meaningful. At our youthful age, this seemed like an impossible story, but it was the truth, and still is.


End file.
